The Joker vs Pyro
The Joker vs Pyro is The Sayain Jed's fifty-fourth DBX! Description DC COMICS VS TF2! SEASON 4 EPISODE 6! When the world burns and chaos takes over humanity, these two would watch! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Joker was doing his usual thing getting beaten the shit out of by his nemesis Batman, As Batman reeled his bloody fist backwards for the final punch only to be hit in the back with an Axe making him shout in pain. Bruce turned around and attempted a kick to Pyro's head, The Mercenary dodged the kick and then fired his flamethrower straight in Batman's face making him fall to the ground as he tried to pat out the fires from his body. Soon Batman was just a pile of ash on the ground, Pyro turned to Joker who stood up and said "Thanks for killing my main squeeze!" Joker jokingly (Ha! Get it!) as he grabbed his knife and got into his battle stance, Pyro then got into his own. Here we go! Joker was the first to attack as he attempted a slash at Pyro's face, The Mercenary tilted his head backwards and then slammed Joker in the face with his Flamethrower knocking the Clown on his back. Pyro attempted to burn Joker only for the clown to move out of the way from the flames, Joker stood up and attempted a couple of kicks and punches only to be slapped in the face sending him flying. Joker stood up Crowbar in hand and attempted a swing at Pyro's head, The Tf2 murderer grabbed his axe and swung at the crowbar stopping the weapon from hitting him. Joker then kicked Pyro in the stomach causing him to skid backwards only to be hit with a flurry of hits with his crowbar making blood escape from his face, The Clown Prince of Crime then placed his gun to Pyro's chest and fired launching him on his back. Joker stood over the knocked down Pyro and said "Well that looks painful, how about i kiss your boo boo!" while holding a gun to Pyro's head. SLASH! Pyro slashed at Joker's arm with his axe separating the Clown's arm from his shoulder, Pyro then kicked Joker in the stomach making him cough up blood. Pyro aimed his shot-gun and fired, Joker ducked underneath the bullet and threw his Card at Pyro's eye making the merc shout in pain. Joker grabbed Pyro by his head and said "This will be very SHOCKING to you!" Suddenly Pyro's head was getting zapped as Joker laughed his ass off, Pyro broke off from this zapping and then slammed Joker in the face with the Homewrecker causing him to fall on his side. Joker stood up and pulled out his gun. Joker suddenly was punched in the stomach causing him to wheeze in pain leaving him open for a flurry of punches at The Clown's stomach and face, Pyro finished this combo by stomping on Joker's foot and then elbowed him in the face. Pyro then done his Hadouken which sent Joker flying into a wall breaking many of his bones, Pyro pulled out his Panic Attack and unloaded onto Joker's stomach and legs. Pyro charged at Joker and kicked him in the stomach before firing with his Flare Gun causing Joker to be engulfed in flames, The Mercenary aimed his Detonator at the burning Joker and fired blowing the Clown Prince of Crime into bloody pieces. Joker walked away from the scene as flies swarmed around the bloody corpse of Joker and the ashes of the Dark Knight! DBX! Conclusion And the winner is: The Pyro!Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist